A Little Love Story
by yAkArI-TaKaRi lUvEr
Summary: YAKARI!  Kari likes matt. Matt likes kari. sora and tai are going out.Kari had invited matt and tai to a small concert because sora and her where going to sing two songs what happens when matt finds out that the songs  were dedicated to him. We they becom


This a short fanfic for kari and matt.

Summary

Kari likes matt. Matt likes kari. sora and tai are going out.

Kari had invited matt and tai to a small concert because sora and her where going to sing two songs what happens when matt finds out that the songs were dedicated to him. We they become a couple.

Matt and tai got to they're sits in the front row. Then sora and kari were sent to the stage and kari came to the mic and said this song is dedicated to someone I will always love. Sora when to the other mic and then the music started kari stared to sing

"We sign our cards and letters BFFYou've got a million ways to make me laughYou're lookin' out for me; you've got my backIt's so good to have you aroundYou know the secrets I could never tellAnd when I'm quiet you break through my shellDon't feel the need to do a rebel yellCause you keep my feet on the groundYou're a true friendYou're here till the endYou pull me asideWhen something ain't rightTalk with me now and into the night'Til it's alright againYou're a true friend

Then sora stated to sing:You don't get angry when I change the plansSomehow you're never out of second chancesWon't say "I told you" when I'm wrong againI'm so lucky that I've found_then __kari__ sang :_

A true friendYou're here till the endYou pull me asideWhen something ain't rightTalk with me now and into the night'Til it's alright again_ then __sora__ sang this:_

True friends will go to the ends of the earthTill they find the thing you needFriends hang on through the ups and the downsCause they've got someone to believe in

_Then __kari__ sang this part:_

A true friendYou're here till the endYou pull me asideWhen something ain't rightTalk with me now and into the nightNo need to pretendYou're a true friendYou're here till the endPull me asideWhen something ain't rightTalk with me now and into the night'Til it's alright againYou're a true friend"

The next song is for the same person

Kari starts sing:

"How did I get hereI turned around and there you wereDidnt think twiceOr rationalizeBut somehow I knewThat there was more than just chemistryI mean i know you were kinda of in to meBut i figured its just to good to be trueI said pinch meWheres the catch this timeCant finda single cloud in the skyHelp me before i get used to this guyThey say that good things take timeBut really great things happen in a blink of an eyeThought the chances to meet someone like youwere a million to oneI'm believe'n (o woah)Your one in a millionAll this time a was lookin for loveTrin to make things workThey werent good enough tillI thought I'm throughSaid i'm doneThen some one into the arms of the one

Sora sang this:

Your makin me laugh about the sillest stuffSaid that I'm your diamond in the roughWhen im mad at you you pull out your velvet gloveI feel drunk but I am soberAnd im smilin all overEvery time i see that sparkle in your eyeThey say that good things take timeBut really great things happen in a blink of an eyeThought the chances to meet someone like youwere a million to oneI'm believe'n (o woah)Your one in a million...one in a millionAll this time a was lookin for loveTrin to make things workThey werent good enough tillI thought I'm throughSaid i'm doneThen some one into the arms of the one

Kari sang this:

I feel drunk but I am soberAnd im smilin all overEvery time i see that sparkle in your eyeThey say that good things take timeBut really great things happen in a blink of an eyeThought the chances to meet somebody like youwere a million to oneI'm believe'n (o woah)Your one in a million...one in a millionAll this time a was lookin for loveTrin to make things workThey werent good enough tillI thought I'm throughSaid i'm doneThen some one into the arms of the oneYour one in a million

And it ended and sora and kari said at the same time thanks for coming..

Kari stated talking to tai well sora went to matt and asked " you know that those songs are to you, right? "

"Really?" Is all he could say

"yes it is now I know you love her and she loves you ask her out ok" she gave him a little push and he bump into kari tai walk off to sora with a smile.

" oh sorry kari, sora told me the song were dedicated to me. Is that true? If it is do you want to go out umm with me? " Matt said.

"Umm Yes its true the songs were dedicated to you and I would love to go out with you" Kari Said.

"Cool ill pick you up tomorrow night at 5 o'clock if that's ok" Matt Said

"That would be wonderful" Kari Said

The End..

Review please if you guys review ill make anyother chapter or make a sequel.

MILeY Cyrus Sings the songs "true Friend" And "One In A Million"


End file.
